Tú vas al punto, yo voy por la fantasía
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Todo pasa por una razón, eso es lo qué dicen. Unos creen que es el destino. Otros más afirman que es por intervención divina. Algunos piensan que se debe a las decisiones que tomamos día a día. Pero Josefina no sabría a cuál creerle tras conocerlo a él. Denméx. Creado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, y publicado por mí. xD


**¡ANTES!** _de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por_ RutLance -CrystalFairy _, Hetalia y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío._

¡Hey, Raza! ¿Cómo han estado? Es seguro que muchos ni nos han de extrañar, pero bueeeno, ¿qué se le hace? :I

Tras romperme la cabeza un par de veces, ¡les traigo un nuevo denméx! Y lo único que espero que les guste tal y como me gusta a mí. :3 Nada más y nada menos que eso. Aunque no negaré que estuve a punto de desertar el hacerlo y continuar sin escribir nada. :I

El título de este fanfic es parte de la letra de una canción, sólo los que son tan rascuachos como yo sabrán cuál es y quién la canta, que por cierto, no la uso con fines de lucro. :3

Seguiremos actualizando y publicando, es sólo que estábamos malitas. ;-;

¡Disfruten el nuevo fanfic! ;D

* * *

 **Tú vas al punto, yo voy por la fantasía.**

 ** _Capítulo 1:_ ** ¡Cásate, que me muero!

\- Buenos días.-

\- Buenos días, ¿qué se le ofrece?-

Y eso era parte de la rutina diaria de su vida; atender tanto a los estudiantes, profesores, padres de familia, u otras personas que llegaban a la dirección de la escuela según el asunto que los llevaba ahí. Además de archivar documentos, realizar llamadas telefónicas, imprimir, teclear y realizar ciertas diligencias al ser una de tantas secretarias...

 _"Todo pasa por una razón, eso es lo qué dicen._  
 _Unos creen que es el destino._  
 _Otros más afirman que es por intervención divina._  
 _Algunos piensan que se debe a las decisiones que tomamos día a día."_

No era un trabajo que le molestara, sino más bien todo lo contrario; sólo hacia lo que tenía qué hacer y se distraía ya sea tejiendo alguna prenda, leyendo un libro o una revista, o algo así. Algunas veces, salía junto con sus compañeras de trabajo, y algunas maestras que aprovechaban para ir juntas en un sólo vehículo, a comer fuera en el receso. No era un mal trabajo, y toleraba la rutina...

\- Buenos días.- Saludó al entrar uno de los maestros docentes.

Era en ese momento que se quedaba sin habla, ya que era él, y precisamente por él, la razón por la que aguantaba la rutina. Le veía desplazarse desde la puerta de entrada, hasta donde estuviera el reloj checador digital de entrada y salida del personal docente para registrar su asistencia. Tras realizar esto, se dirigía hasta donde estuvieran las secretarias para preguntar, ya sea por sí hubiese una junta, un memorándum, o algún asunto relacionado con los grupos escolares a los que impartía clase...

\- Buenos días, señorita Infante.- Saludó en lo que sacaba algunas hojas de su maletín.- ¿Están listas las copias que pedía ayer?-

\- Sí, profesor.- Se alzó de su asiento, tomando un paquete de hojas y una carpeta.- Firme aquí, por favor.-

\- Gracias.- Tomó el paquete y la carpeta.

El hombre, mayor que ella, comenzó a buscar un bolígrafo tras abrir la carpeta, en la cuál había una hoja para firmar de recibido...

\- Qué raro.- Se palpó cada bolsillo que tenía.- Pensé que traía una aquí. ¿Donde...?-

\- Tenga.- Se detuvo al ver que ella le ofrecía un bolígrafo.

Sabía de antemano que no podría tener una posibilidad siquiera, mas no por eso no hacía su lucha. Poco a poco, no queriendo mostrarse como alguien que acecharía la primera oportunidad que se le presentara para hacer un movimiento, fue cambiando su aspecto. Se recogía el cabello en una media cola de caballo, discretamente se ponía un poco de maquillaje, aunque no le gustara del todo, y trataba de vestir un poco más casual y menos formal...

\- Gracias.- Lo tomó y firmó de inmediato la hoja. Luego le regresó ambas cosas a la secretaria.

\- No hay problema.- Guardó ambas cosas dentro de un cajón.- Por cierto, habrá una junta hoy, a las 12 pm. Por lo que suspenderán las clases a esa hora.-

\- Una junta. Bien.- Acomodó el paquete dentro de su maletín y le sonrió.- Con su permiso, y gracias, por el bolígrafo.-

\- Es propio.- Contestó, intentando controlarse por dentro, mientras lo veía salir de la dirección.

Según tenía entendido, y por los chismes de las demás secretarias, ese profesor estaba atravesando por momentos difíciles, debido a que se estaba separando de su esposa, con la que llevaba casado cerca de 10 años, y el divorcio parecía inevitable...

\- De nada.- Suspiró.

Hoy se había puesto un poco bonita, o eso era lo que sentía. Unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo, medias negras, un conjunto blanco de saco y falda, con botones dorados, y una camisa de cuello de tortuga negra. Un poco de rubor en las mejillas, para intentar ocultar su propio sonrojo al verlo y/o oírlo, y un leve toque de lápiz labial de color plumrose, tal y como se lo aconsejaran algunas compañeras. Sobre el perfume, usaba uno sólido, hecho por ella misma, que se frotaba en las muñecas y el cuello, dejando un delicado aroma a azahares, sólo si se le acercaban demasiado para poder detectarle. Era posible que no lo notara, pero Josefina no se rendiría, al menos lo intentaría un par de veces antes de claudicar. Después de todo, hoy le sonrió, ¿cierto? Y por ver de nueva cuenta esa sonrisa, estaba decidida a invitarlo a comer al finalizar las clases, debía empezar por algo, y ya después el tiempo diría...

* * *

Se encontraba ya recogiendo su saco y su bolsa, cuando su celular comenzó a sonar...

\- ¿Diga? Oh, mamá. ¿Un ramo de flores? Sí, puedo pasar a comprarlo en este instante, acaban de terminar las clases y me permitieron salir antes. No, está bien. Nos veremos luego.-

Colgó la llamada y se le quedó viendo al teléfono móvil, comprendiendo que había perdido su oportunidad. Guardó su celular, se acomodó el saco y se despidió de todos en la dirección...

\- Está bien.- Empezó a caminar rumbo al portón de la escuela.- Mañana puedo invitarlo igual.-

Compró el ramo de flores que le encargara su madre, compuesto de algunas rosas blancas y lilas, y se encaminó al metro. Con suerte no estaría lleno de personas para que así no le pasara nada al ramo y además podría darle tiempo para pensar, antes de llegar a su casa...

\- ¿Estaría bien invitarle un café al profesor?- Suspiró, en lo que esperaba que llegara el medio de transporte.- Posiblemente no ha de estar comiendo bien en estos días, por lo que una comida no estaría mal.-

Una mano aterrizó en su hombro, haciendo que todo su cuerpo de tensara en el instante. Lentamente volvió la vista, intentando no mostrarse atemorizada, para descubrir de quién se tratara. Y lo primero que observó fue una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja...

\- Lindo ramo.- Le dijo el sujeto, que era mucho más alto que ella.- ¿Es tuyo?-

De inmediato detectó el alcohol en su aliento, lo que la puso de sobrealerta...

- _"Está ebrio."_ \- Pensó.

Trató de alejarse disimuladamente, y desvió la mirada al suelo...

\- Ehm, sí.- Contestó un poco nerviosa.- Es-s mi-mi-mi.- Tartamudeó y tragó saliva para calmarse.- Es, es mío.-

\- Ya veo.- Respondió el tipo y le quitó la mano de encima.

Josefina lo miró por un momento más y cerró los ojos por un instante. Lo que menos quería era meterse en problemas, por lo que debía mantener la compostura y apartarse en la primera oportunidad. No era que el tipo fuera alguien malo, igual podría tratarse de alguien que buscaba un consejo o algo similar...

\- Te ves linda con ese ramo.- Oyó que le hablaba de nueva cuenta.

\- ¿Disculpe?- Abrió de golpe los ojos y se volvió a verlo.

Era como de un metro ochenta, rubio, ojos azules, cabellos alborotados y una sonrisa traviesa. Aunque vestía con un traje gris oscuro, camisa negra, corbata roja y zapatos negros, su apariencia estaba un poco desaliñada. Como si no hubiera dormido la noche anterior, o algo similar, podía verlo en sus ojos...

\- Qué te ves linda con ese ramo.- Volvió a repetirle con una sonrisa.

Agachó la mirada, sintiéndose apenada, tras oír la confirmación. Josefina Yantzin era de piel morena, ojos cafés oscuros, largos cabellos color chocolates y medía 1.65 mts. ¿Cómo podría pensar alguien que ella era linda? Aunque el tipo estaba intoxicado por alcohol, lo cuál explicaría eso...

\- Como una linda novia.-

\- ¿Có-Có-Cómo?-

Se enrojeció aún más del rostro, y por querer encontrar en donde esconder la cabeza, no se dio cuenta de que el rubio había reducido la distancia entre ellos...

\- Qué eres una linda novia.- Le tomó de las manos y le siguió sonriendo.- ¿Qué digo linda? Hermosa. Sí, una hermosa novia.-

\- Di-Di-Discul-cul-pe...-

\- Vestida de blanco, cargando con ese bello ramo de flores.- Soltó un lento suspiro, y acercó su rostro.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?-

Josefina no podía creer lo que le estaba sucediendo; se había puesto pálida y las piernas le temblaban, sin saber qué hacer. ¿Porqué ese extraño hombre le estaba proponiendo matrimonio? ¿Se trataría de una broma, o sería que estaba bajos los efectos del alcohol que le estuviese preguntando algo sumamente importante? No lo conocía, ni nunca antes lo había visto en su vida, ni podía sentir nada por esa persona que no fuera pánico o temor, por lo mismo de que se trataba de un extraño. ¿Y si era de un grupo de secuestradores, un violador o asesino? No quería creer que él fuese así, pero hay de todo en esta vida, y uno nunca podría estar seguro...

\- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo, eh?- Volvió a preguntarle, esperando su respuesta, ante la ausencia de palabra alguna.

Mas ella no podía hablar, se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta, y la mirada que el rubio de cabellos alborotados le dirigía la sofocaba. Quería echarse a correr y pedir ayuda, mas no podía moverse con facilidad y tampoco quería montar un espectáculo. Si sólo hubiese estado acompañada de algún conocido o familiar, podría haberse evitado todo eso...

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde entonces, y en la casa de Josefina, su hermano mayor, José María Itzae, ya se empezaba a impacientar por la ausencia de ella...

\- Mamá Lupita.- Se refería así a su progenitora.- Finita ya se tardó mucho.-

\- Tranquilo, m'ijo. Sólo fue por un ramo de flores.- Le respondió al muchacho, y agregó divertida con una sonrisa.- Posiblemente fue a tomar un café con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo. Quién quita, y le pida que sea su novia.-

\- ¡Eso no!- Respondió escandalizado el moreno.- ¡Antes tendrá qué pedirnos permiso!-

Tomó el teléfono, y marcó el número del móvil de su hermana, el cuál tardó en timbrar un rato antes de que le contestara...

\- _¿Bue-Bueno?_ -

\- ¡Finita! ¿Donde estás?- Preguntó con molestia, mas de inmediato notó algo.- Espera, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Finita?-

- _He-Hermano..._ \- Tragó saliva, mientras temblaba, nerviosa, con el celular entre sus manos.- _E-Estoy en el Registro Civil._ -

\- **_¿¡QUÉ!?_** \- Gritó en el auricular.- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí? ¡Josefina, contesta!-

Tuvo que juntar todo su valor la morena, para poder contestarle a su hermano...

\- _M-Me, me, me es-estoy..._ \- Hizo una pausa para tomar aire y poder decir todo de golpe.- _Me estoy casando._ -

Alejó su celular lo más lejos que pudo, al tiempo que se cubría los oídos...

- ** _¿¡QUÉ!?_** -

 _"Todo pasa por una razón, eso es lo qué dicen._  
 _Unos creen que es el destino._  
 _Otros más afirman que es por intervención divina._  
 _Algunos piensan que se debe a las decisiones que tomamos día a día._

 _Pero en ocasiones, precisamente en este caso,  
es por la estupidez causada por el alcohol."_

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 _Bueeeno, antes que nada, una disculpa por parte de las dos por habernos desaparecido por tanto tiempo. n_ñ Ahora, sentí que el Denméx necesitaba amor, aunque no sabremos si Chema llegará a tiempo para deterner la boda... o para dejar viuda a su querida hermanita. :3 En el siguiente capítulo se explicará como es que convencieron a Josefina de casarse. :P_

 _¡Nos vemos! ;D_


End file.
